


Destino nell’ebbrezza di una serenità effimera

by KatiushaGrice



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Introversion, One Shot, Sad and Happy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Viveva in bilico fra lo stordimento e la perdizione, nell’ebbrezza di una serenità effimera e nel fango invisibile, intorno alla voragine che si era spalancata sopra di lui da quel nefasto giorno.
Relationships: Matthew Fairchild & James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild & Lucie Herondale
Kudos: 4
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Destino nell’ebbrezza di una serenità effimera

**Author's Note:**

> Sesta settimana del COW-T 10.  
> M1  
> Prompt: Fate  
> Parole: 2222  
> Avvertimento: potrebbe essere spoiler per chi non ha mai letto su questi personaggi.  
> Nota: Mio primo tentativo con loro, aww <3 spero di non aver scritto una schifezza e che l’idea abbia senso. Immagino il tutto ambientato circa un anno prima degli avvenimenti di Chain of Gold.

Matthew Fairchild non avrebbe mai immaginato che, un giorno, si sarebbe ridotto in uno stato pietoso con lo scopo di scordare qualcosa.  
Tuttavia, il sedicenne doveva dimenticare la terribile colpa che lo attanagliava da un anno: ne aveva bisogno, non poteva mostrarsi distrutto. Altrimenti non avrebbe mai sottoposto il proprio corpo alla prova, ingerendo litri e litri di più bevande alcoliche, tanto per fare un dispetto a qualcuno – a se stesso.  
Non avrebbe mai scoperto, il giovane dai capelli biondo scuro e gli occhi verdi, che la sua mente ringraziava, che lasciandosi annebbiare dai fumi dell’alcool e perdendo il controllo invidiabile sulle proprie emozioni sembrava tutto molto più semplice e leggero. La testa girava e girava anche lo sfondo della stanza in cui si trovava, un locale con altri avventori. Alzandosi dallo sgabello – era uno sgabello, giusto? – Matthew si spostava a zig zag, si muoveva barcollando, inspirava ed espirava, ridacchiando come se avesse udito la più esilarante tra le battute. Le persone diventavano a poco a poco figure indistinte come fantasmi che emettevano versi inarticolati e lo braccavano con gesti inconsueti, approfittando della situazione per gravitargli intorno come ellissi.  
Matthew era confuso, ma continuava a ridere come se ne andasse della sua vita.  
Tutto ciò finché una di queste orbite non lo sottraeva loro, con presa salda sul braccio, conducendolo a piedi fino a una camera dai contorni sfuocati, ma rovente come se vi avessero acceso il fuoco di un caminetto. Si sentiva accaldato come mai prima d’ora, intontito come se avesse preso una botta in testa, finché, in tutta la confusione, non giunse una quiete profonda e il tocco gentile di una mano che gli accarezzava piacevolmente la fronte. Un’altra mano arrivò anche a schiaffeggiarlo un po’ sulle guance. Percepiva qualcosa a livello di suoni, Matthew, sussurri ovattati, ma non riuscì a capire cosa dicevano. Rammentò a stento il proprio nome, figurarsi altro. La sua mente, alquanto provata, piombò nell’oscurità più totale. E quando si ridestò, gli venne più che naturale credere che fosse stato tutto uno strano sogno, bello ed etereo, eppure l’emicrania incombeva sullo Shadowhunter come un macigno, la sua gola era riarsa. Tutto quello che riuscì a chiedere, nonostante la nausea che gli contraeva lo stomaco, fu un bicchiere d’acqua. E si stupì quando l’ottenne così facilmente. Un angelo custode l’aveva vegliato per tutto quel tempo e Matthew se ne accorse soltanto dopo aver stretto il bicchiere in mano. Provvidenziale.  
«Bevi».  
Dal tono di voce incolore Matthew non riuscì a comprendere se James Herondale fosse arrabbiato oppure preoccupato: di solito sapeva leggerlo come un libro aperto, eppure in quel momento gli sembrò distante seppur vicino.  
Senza replicare, portò l’acqua alle labbra e la sorseggiò tutta d’un fiato, espirando dopo aver svuotato il bicchiere.  
«Se sapevo che ti saresti ridotto così, non ti avrei lasciato uscire. Avrei dovuto seguirti subito invece di aspettare», disse a braccia conserte, passando ad un tono contrito.  
Se c’era una persona che si aspettava di trovare al suo fianco nei momenti difficili, quella persona era sicuramente James. Anche quando si comportava in modo orribile, anche quando non lo meritava, se lo sarebbe trovato sempre vicino. Faceva parte del giuramento parabatai: d’altronde avrebbe fatto lo stesso per lui.  
«Non eri obbligato, Jamie, ma grazie per esserti preoccupato: lo so bene che non puoi vivere senza di me, ma sarei tornato. Niente può separarci», mormorò.  
«Non sapevo che ti ubriacassi. Quando hai cominciato? È stato solo oggi o l’hai fatto altre volte?» lo interrogò, riprendendosi il bicchiere.  
«Quante storie…» minimizzò Matthew, massaggiandosi la fronte. «Non morirò per una bevuta».  
Peccato che non si limitò a una sola bevuta: sarebbe stata effettivamente la prima fra tante, ma non lo disse. Eresse un muro invalicabile fra lui e tutti gli altri, poiché nessuno doveva sapere, e se nessuno sapeva, nessuno lo avrebbe giudicato come un mostro e un assassino.  
Era destino.  
Bere divenne una dipendenza, un’abitudine.  
E anche da ubriaco, Matthew imparò pian piano a fingere di non esserlo, a mostrarsi sobrio e affascinante come sempre, per non destare sospetti ed evitare che gli altri lo tartassassero di domande che andavano sul personale.  
Eppure, da ebbro, non poteva celare il luccichio negli occhi color muschio.  
Non gli era possibile nemmeno scacciare dai vestiti l’odore di brandy con il quale riempiva spesso la sua fiaschetta personale.  
Ovunque andasse non ne faceva mai a meno.  
Viveva in bilico fra lo stordimento e la perdizione, nell’ebbrezza di una serenità effimera e nel fango invisibile, intorno alla voragine che si era spalancata sopra di lui da quel nefasto giorno.  
Anche durante una delle tante e consuete visite all’Istituto di Londra, non si trattenne.  
Matthew aveva appena alzato il gomito quando vide nel suo campo visivo una figura adorabile. Anzi, adorabile era un eufemismo.  
Da piccola, era testarda e sapeva tenergli testa nelle improvvisate battaglie con i mestoli da cucina.  
Affacciata a una finestra dell’Istituto, non c’era più quella bambina ostinata, ma una ragazza fiduciosa sul fatto che le parole scritte fossero molto più affilate di una lama e molto più interessanti di una festa.  
Diversamente da lui, Lucie Herondale non si era accorta della sua presenza: guardava il cielo plumbeo reggendo un quaderno in una mano e una penna nell’altra, per poi annotare una frase che le era venuta in mente, concentrata nella scrittura.  
Non era vicino, fermo in una posizione obliqua della stanza rispetto a lei, ma riusciva a immaginare chiaramente i lineamenti delicati del viso, simile a zia Tessa, le morbide ciocche castane che sfuggivano all’acconciatura, gli occhi grandi e curiosi verso il mondo che la circondava, con le iridi di un bell’azzurro chiaro.  
Non fece nulla per richiamare l’attenzione su di sé.  
Anche lei meritava di meglio, piuttosto che preoccuparsi per un caso senza speranza come lui.  
Optò di tornare sui propri passi prima di essere notato, sperando di tornarsene a casa così come era venuto. Non ricordava neanche il motivo della visita. Era semplicemente patetico, vacillante e con la mente offuscata dall’alcool.  
«È il mio destino», si disse con rassegnazione. «Sono destinato a essere un miserabile, ma se non altro non perdo il mio buon gusto nel vestire».  
Alla sua destra, una porta si spalancò all’improvviso e Matthew trasalì.  
«Non concordo affatto con le tue parole. Scusa. Ti sei spaventato?» esordì James, tenendo dei libri sottobraccio e lo stilo nella mano libera.  
«Macché, ho finto», mentì Matthew.  
«Tendimi il braccio».  
«Perché?»  
«Per segnarti una runa».  
Certo, una runa era utile ad annullare lo stato di ebbrezza, ma si trattava pur sempre di una misura temporanea.  
«Se le mie parole ti hanno in qualche modo infastidito, sappi che non era mia intenzione», dichiarò Matthew, guardando la runa brillare. Sentiva già che stava facendo effetto.  
«Soltanto una: miserabile. Tu non sei così, Math, smettila», tagliò corto il suo parabatai, avviandosi nel corridoio. Seguendolo, si ritrovò nuovamente a qualche metro da Lucie, che stavolta si era girata per salutare entrambi, per poi venire verso di loro con un sorriso enigmatico e una bella notizia per lui.  
«Per me?» trasecolò Matthew, indicandosi.  
La sorella di James annuì.  
Stava succedendo davvero?  
La piccola e adorabile Lucie, in breve, gli chiese di essere il suo accompagnatore a teatro, per poter assistere a una commedia ispirata a un famoso racconto di Oscar Wilde, a cura di una compagnia itinerante per tutto il territorio nazionale. Ovviamente lui conosceva Il fantasma di Canterville e fu più che felice di accettare. La sera della rappresentazione Matthew si presentò all’orario stabilito, con la carrozza di sua madre Charlotte Fairchild, l’attuale Console. Aveva deciso di sfoggiare uno dei suoi completi migliori, color sabbia della clessidra, e di appendere un garofano verde all’occhiello della giacca. Gilè e cappotto erano abbottonati nel modo giusto e si era spruzzato l'acqua di colonia di Charles senza esagerare. Almeno per quella sera, si era ripromesso di non bere, poiché voleva fare bella figura e assistere con lucidità alla commedia recitata sopra il palco. Chissà se Lucie lo faceva per trarre una qualche ispirazione utile per i racconti che scriveva, oppure se era realmente interessata alla storia di quel genio, nonché suo preferito, di Oscar Wilde.  
Attese vicino allo sportello l’arrivo della sua deliziosa amica – andava bene considerarla così, anche se in fondo aveva un’infatuazione per lei? – e gli venne da sorridere spontaneamente quando la vide uscire dal portone accompagnata dal fratello, che sicuramente avrebbe approfittato dell’occasione per scortarli fino a teatro e poi congedarsi da loro per una passeggiata di due ore nell’attesa.  
«Metto subito in chiaro che non si tratta di un appuntamento romantico: vorrei prendere spunto per il mio libro. Tuttavia sono felice di vederti in ghingheri, immagino che per una commedia di Wilde ne valga la pena», dichiarò la giovane, la quale indossava un soprabito bianco sopra un abito azzurro con fantasie floreali stampate sulla gonna, mentre James era vestito di nero, come sempre.  
«Ovviamente. Andiamo?»

«Abbiamo un posto in tribuna. Non ti ho chiesto come hai fatto a procurarti i biglietti per questo spettacolo, Luce. Se posso saperlo».  
«È merito di Bridget».  
«Ah, certo. Avrei potuto arrivarci. Sempre detto che ha degli assi nella manica».  
Il commento del ragazzo la fece sorridere, come anche il gesto galante di Matthew di farla sedere per prima. Eppure lei gli stava nascondendo qualcosa, ma del resto neanche lui aveva mai saputo spiegare loro come mai, da un giorno all’altro, fosse diventato un ubriacone.  
Se il parabatai di suo fratello pensava che non se ne fosse accorta fin dall’inizio, sbagliava. Era presente anche lei quando James l’aveva recuperato la prima volta, ma era andata via prima che lui riprendesse conoscenza. Lucie sperava vivamente di non vederlo prendere la sua fiaschetta, almeno per quelle due ore. Desiderava capire se una distrazione potesse fargli bene, aiutarlo, confortarlo.  
Considerava Matthew come un fratello e non gli voleva meno bene di quanto ne volesse a James. Quando le luci in tribuna e in platea si affievolirono perché lo spettacolo doveva iniziare, Lucie preparò il suo monocolo: voleva osservare tutto con chiarezza, memorizzare i dettagli, di tanto in tanto commentare per non scordare lo spunto. E Matthew aveva la risposta pronta, che riguardasse un appunto su quanto una scena fosse più o meno fedele al racconto fantastico umoristico di Wilde oppure un’osservazione circa gli attori coinvolti e impegnati nello spettacolo teatrale.  
Passarono velocemente e piacevolmente le due ore.  
Lucie si era divertita e pensava lo stesso di Matthew, che come lei si era alzato in piedi per battere la mano ai bravissimi teatranti.  
«Peccato che Lord Cecil non abbia avuto molto spazio, d’altronde i protagonisti erano Virginia e Sir Simon», disse Lucie, avviandosi verso le scale per scendere dalla tribuna.  
«Si tratta pur sempre di una parodia sui fantasmi, non bisogna aspettarsi chissà che», replicò serafico Matthew, standole dietro.  
«Sei almeno un po’ felice, Matthew?»  
Lui si fermò, spiazzato dalla domanda.  
Lei si voltò, pur avendo già sceso alcuni gradini, levando gli occhi azzurri per guardarlo, quegli occhi così puri e sinceri non dovevano fissarsi troppo su di lui, non potevano contaminarsi.  
Annuì leggermente e le appoggiò le mani sulle spalle, sussurrandole dolcemente, sperando di convincerla: «Sono sempre un po’ felice quando sei con me, Luce. Non diciamolo a tuo fratello però: potrebbe ingelosirsi se pensa dia più importanza alla sua fantasiosa sorellina».  
“Stai dicendo la verità?” pensò Lucie, soffermandosi sul sorriso accattivante, sulle ombre sotto i suoi occhi, che soltanto da vicino si vedeva fossero verdi, altrimenti sembravano scurissimi. “Sei felice abbastanza da non bere dopo?”  
Ella scosse la testa come a minimizzare la sua frase, senza lasciar trapelare cosa realmente desiderava dirgli. Aggiunse soltanto: «A proposito, James ci starà aspettando, raggiungiamolo».

Rimuginava sul destino e sul fatto che gli aveva regalato sia motivi per cui gioire – Gli Allegri Compagni e Lucie – sia punizioni per essere un rifiuto immondo, ubriaco e sudicio, schifoso e volgare, una bestia scatenata, dominata da orribili istinti.  
Stare solo non gli giovava: tornava quella vocina crudele che gli sussurrava tali parole di orrore e pateticità.  
Forse Matthew Fairchild non era destinato a essere miserabile nella ricchezza di cui era circondato, ma perdere le luci della sua vita sarebbe stato come lasciarsi morire. Non poteva permetterlo.  
Sarebbe rimasto spettatore della bellezza, sarebbe sembrato lui stesso un elemento appariscente nello scenario, un buffone e un amico, ma senza pretendere troppo da se stesso.  
Eppure era così facile chiudere gli occhi, adagiarsi sopra morbidi cuscini, cadere in uno stato di intontimento causato da una bevanda: tutti i cattivi pensieri e le torbide preoccupazioni, _voilà_ , svanivano.  
Quasi non lo impensieriva neanche la Seelie che gli si strusciava addosso, forse perché per una magia delle loro aveva preso le sembianze di una persona umana e attraente. Tutta apparenza.  
Ironico pensare che erano solamente andati a prendere Anna in un covo di Nascosti, impegnata in una delle sue sfide amorose spacciate per missioni.  
Matthew aveva visto un movimento alle spalle della creatura e iniziò a ridere a scatti: non era da solo.  
«Non costringermi a usarlo», proferì in tono perentorio uno James alquanto annoiato con il pugnale messo come monito sulla giugulare della Seelie, che si allontanò.  
«È vero il detto ‘chi trova un amico trova un tesoro’. Sei il mio tesoro», suppose con voce divertita e strascicata Matthew, lasciando che lo tirasse su: addio cuscini morbidi.  
Il destino era lì per sostenerlo.

___  
Nota finale: Spero di tornare ancora a scrivere su di loro! :D


End file.
